My Crush
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: She had good friends,a good heart and an indescribable love for the guy with black hair and green eyes. But does he like her too? Should she even think about liking a guy four years older than her? And will her dad find out?
1. Chapter 1

1.) Annabeth's POV

I concentrated as hard as possible as I sketched at my little design. I learnt that trying to do a sketch for an assignment in your senior year at your house, doesn't turnout well. So I resorted to Starbucks.

I sighed as I sat back, flexing my fingers to try help the blood go back into them. I had a sip of my coffee and tried to relax. I had been so stressed about this design for my architecture exam. This could decided which universities would accept me.

I looked around the coffee shop. An old couple were in the back corner of the cafe and there was three people working on their laptops. Margret, an old lady who baked some cakes for the shop, smiled at me from the counter. "Working hard my love?" She asked, her thick British accent making you feel all warm.

"Yes." I said, chuckling. She gave me a smile before turning back to the Starbucks worker. I put my head back into my work, regaining my thought train. I hardly noticed the young guy come and walk up to me, before he cleared his throat.

I looked up at him. "Sorry, what?" I asked. He chuckled. "I asked if I could please sit here?" He asked, his grin making me feel all fuzzy. I moved some of my stuff away so he could put his stuff down.

"You working hard?" He asked, raising a eyebrow at all my papers. "Yeah." I said, chuckling. "I'm Percy Jackson." He said, extending his hand. I shook it and gave him a smile. "Annabeth Chase." I said. He gave me a smile.

"Please, carry on." He said, sitting back and taking his coffee. I carried on working, feeling his gaze on me. I smiled and looked up at him. "What?" I said, chuckling. "It's interesting to see someone actually doing what they love." He said, smiling.

"How do you know I love architecture?" I asked, chuckling. "I have never seen someone try so hard for one school paper. I'm assuming you're still in school." He said, smirking. I blushed and pushed some hair behind my ear. "Yes I am. I'm eighteen." I said.

He smiled at his hands. "It's nice to see someone like that." He said softly. I suddenly felt intrigued by him. "What do you do?" I asked, sitting back and sipping my coffee.

"I am a marine biologist. Sometimes I work for two months teaching marine biology to students at NYU." He said, his whole face brightening up even more. "That is really cool." I said, smiling. He shrugged. "So I'm guessing you're over twenty?" I asked.

"I'm twenty three." He said, smiling. I chuckled. He sat back, day dreaming as he gazed around the cafe. The sun streamed through the windows, catching his emerald green eyes. His black hair was messy but looked perfect.

I didn't know if it was my inner conscious but something told me that this guy was intriguing. I snapped out of my gaze when I heard him chuckling. "What are you gazing at me? See something you like?" He joked, making my cheeks flare red.

I quickly looked down, but smiled. "Don't get so cocky Jackson." I said, smirking at him then continuing my work. He smiled and watched as I sketched the last few columns. I sighed and smile at my drawing when I finished it.

I packed it away neatly, putting it in my bag. I sat back and drank the last of my coffee. I pulled out my iPhone, checking the time. 16:32. I sighed. I put down my phone and said, "I should probably be heading back to my place." He chuckled. "Don't want to get your dad worried about you being out late?" He said, sarcastically.

"I have my own apartment." I said, smiling at his comment. "My dad lives in San Francisco and my mom lives in Greece. So I live here." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "You pay for the apartment?" He asked. "No, my parents. Something to say they are sorry for getting divorced and my mom moving so far away." I said, shrugging.

He nodded, taking it in. "Let's keep in touch." He said, taking out his phone. I handed him mine and vice versa. We put each others contacts on our phones then handed them back. We got up and walked out the cafe. "I'll see you soon." I said, unlocking my car and opening the door. He gave me a wave, then got in his car and drove off.

I smiled and got in my car. I drove home, and had a shower. This guy was intriguing. But he was twenty two. At least he was level headed. I smiled, picturing him in my mind, the way the sun hit him in just the right he made me feel so giddy. How he brightened my day.


	2. Friends

2.) Percy's POV

I drove back to my apartment, thinking of Annabeth. She seemed different to all the girls I had ever known. She was beautiful, but was also kind, funny and sweet. Not some girl who is all flirty or wants to grab at your clothes.

She was still in my mind when I got to my apartment and had a shower. I got dressed and took out my phone. I stared at Annabeth's number, wandering if I should call her or text her. But she possibly had a boyfriend. I decided to try and take my mind off it by watching TV.

I guess I must have fallen asleep as I started dreaming.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth say, giggling as I spun her around by the waist. We both laughed and lay on the grass. We ate pizza and cake. We enjoyed ourselves.

I stood up, watching as she played around the open field. She laughed and smiled at me. Her grey eyes sparkling and her long blonde hair swaying down her back. I put my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

She put her hands on my chest and leaned forward. Closer and closer, just until our lips...

I woke up, the sun streaming onto the couch. I blinked remembering where I was. I checked the time and saw it was only nine on a Monday morning. It was my day off so I relaxed a bit.

I thought about my dream. Could any of it come true? Probably not. I tried pushing her out my mind, trying to concentrate. I carried on with my day, the thought of her still lingering in the back of my kind.

~ Line Break ~

Annabeth's POV

I smiled as I remembered our meeting at the cafe. I was snapped back as I heard Piper calling my name. I looked at her, smiling.

Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank and Leo were all smirking. "Sorry?" I asked. "Ooh! Annabeth's in love!" Piper said, cooing. I rolled my eyes. "So what happened in the past two days that are considered in the category weekend?" Leo joked.

"You met aguy, didn't you? She met a guy! Omg!" Piper said, chuckling. I smiled at my friends. "Yeah, I met a guy. So what?" I said, sipping some water. They all gaped, then smirked.

"What's he like?" Hazel asked. "He's tall, tanned, looks athletic, has black hair and green eyes and is slightly built." I said, smiling inwardly. "And his name? What he's like?" Jason asked. "His names Percy Jackson. He's really nice, very funny. But there's one problem. He's twenty two." I said, sighing and looking down at my half eaten sandwich.

"If your dad found out you were hanging out with a twenty two year old, he would kill you." Leo said, nonchalantly. I chuckled and carried on drinking my water. "Thats why he's not going to find out. But I only just met him, lets not jump to conclusions." I said, raising an eyebrow at them.

They all smirked but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes and finished my lunch. But now that I had talked about him, I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, or his hair, or his smile...


	3. Chapter 3

3.) Annabeth's POV

Percy and I had chatted a few time in the past two weeks. It didn't stop me picturing his face. His handsome face... Gah! I snapped myself out of thinking about him.

I decided I would go out for a drink somewhere as I had had a long week. Piper and Jason had gone out to the movies, Hazel went with her family to visit her aunt for the weekend, Frank was busy studying and Leo... You can't ale Leo anywhere.

So I was on my own. I decided to go to this little cafe down the road. It was called Mel's. I guess the only other reason was because I didn't feel like staying in my apartment on a Friday night.

I walked into the little cafe slash pub and found a seat at the bar. A waitress came over and gave me a smile. "Can I be you something?" She asked, kindly. "Just a glass of water, please." I said, smiling. She nodded and went to get my drink.

"Annabeth?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around and saw Percy standing with four other guys. I gave him a smile and turned back to the waitress. She handed me my glass and went off. I stood up and walked over to Percy to greet him.

"Hi, funny seeing you here." I said, smiling. He chuckled. "I could say the same thing." He said, smirking. "Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" He asked, smiling sa he raised his eyebrow. I laughed. "Aren't you awar that this is also a cafe?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

His friends chuckled. "Annabeth, I would like you to meet my friends Josh, Matt, Luke and Robby. Guys, meet Annabeth." He said, gesturing t them and then to me.

They all gave me a smile. "Nice to meet you." They all said, shaking my hand. "So what you drinking? Gin?" Josh joked. We all laughed. "I intend on staying completely sober tonight." I half joked. They all chuckled.

"How was your architecture design thing?" Percy asked. "Got an A+." I said, smiling. He gave a little clap. "Very well done." He said, smiling. "I didn't expect anything less." I said, sarcastically. "Cocky, are we?" He said, smirking. "I get it from you." I shot back, smirking.

The guys all laughed. "I'll leave you all to your guy stuff. Nice meeting of guys, and nice seeing you again." I said to all of them. They all gave me a smile. I walked back to my spot at the bar and tapped my foot to the beat of the music in the background.

I ordered a coffee and drank it while looking around the cafe. It was not a bad night. My gaze fell over Percy's group and I caught his gaze. I felt my cheeks color as I turned back to the bar. I payed my bill and got my bag.

As I walked out the shop, Percy was waving goodbye to his friends. When they had driven off, he turned to his car. "Don't stay up too late." I joked as I walked past him. He turned and smiled at me. "You need a lift somewhere?" He asked.

" No,I'm just a block away." I said. He put his keys in his pocket and said, "Then I'm walking you home." I smiled at him. We started walking down the street. "Did you have a good evening?" I asked. "Yeah." He said, smiling.

When we got to my apartment building, he insisted on walking me in. When we reached my door, we both just stood there. "So I'll see you soon?" He said, giving me a smile. I waved goodbye before going in and closing the door. I smiled, feeling all mushy again


	4. Dinner

4.) Percy's POV

I smiled as I waited outside Annabeth's apartment building for her. We hadn't been able to chat as I had been quite busy lately so decided to make it up to her by taking her out to supper.

When she appeared, I tried hard to not gape. She was wearing lace up, high heel boots with black jeans, a leather jacket and a blue t shirt. She had her hair cascading down her back and only a slight bit of lip gloss and eyeliner on.

She smiled at me. "You look nice." She said, her cheeks flushed. "I could say the same thing." I said, smiling at her. I opened the car door for her and she got in. I got into my Tesla and drove us to this really good Greek restaurant.

I opened her door for her and she got out. We went inside and I said to the man at the front, "Reservations for Mr Jackson." The guy smiled at us and showed us through the restaurant. We sat down at a two person table and he took our drinks. "What would you like?" I asked Annabeth. "Just a glass of water for now." She said. The guy wrote that down and turned to me. "A coke." I said, not feeling like drinking in front of her.

He smiled and walked off. Annabeth gave me a smile as she took her jacket off. I couldn't resist studying her face. She had high cheek bones, pretty diamond earring in, she wore an elegant necklace and her grey eyes sparkled. She was utterly beautiful.

"What would you like to eat?" The guy asked, arriving with our drinks. "A Greek salad for me." Annabeth said. "Bekri Meze." I said. H nodded and walked off. I took a sip of my drink and sat back. "So how is high school drama?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Dramatic." She joked. "There is this annoying girl, Amy, who I used to be friends with. She is just getting on my nerves and brags about how she was so much better then I am because my ex cheated on me with her." She said, sighing.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad I had asked. "Doesn't matter, he was an ass and still is." She said, drinking some water. I chuckled. "So what can you tell me about work?" She asked.

"I'm going to Miami for three weeks in a bit." I said, sighing. She frowned. "Ah! There goes my weekend plans." She said. I chuckled and so did she. "I didn't know you would miss me so much." I said, smiling. She blushed but covered up by saying, "Cockiness, much?" I laughed.

"And your love life?" I asked. She sighed. "Well there is David and Daniel and also Marc." She said, sarcastically. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. I learnt that you can't just put your trust into anyone." She said, half smiling. I nodded. "And you, Mr. Jackson?" She smirked. "Any lady friends?" She asked.

"Nope. Haven't found that one person yet." I said. Excluding you I thought. Stop it! She's your friend!

She chuckled. "I find that hard to believe." She said, smiling. "And why is that?" I asked, smirking. "Well look at you!" She said. "Your'e handsome, funny, smart and quite interesting." She said, saying it s that she didn't sound flirty but more jokingly.

I chuckled. I ran my hand through my hair. "Why thank you." I joked. She rolled her eyes but just smiled. The food came and we ate. A waitress came by and stopped when she saw me. "Hi Percy! Long time no see." She said, giving me a hug. I chuckled. "I know right?" I said. It was my friend from college, Olivia.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked. Annabeth and I both went red. "She's really pretty." She whispered so that only I could hear. "No, we're just friends." I said. She smirked but didn't comment.

"Do you want me to take a picture of you guys?" She asked, smirking at me. I smiled. "Sure." I said, getting out my phone. Annabeth passed her and mine to Olivia. I put y arm aroun Annabeth's shoulders nd she leaned into me. We both smiled and she took the pictures

We pulled away when she was done. She handed our phones back. "See you around." She said, winking at us. We carried on eating our food. When we were finished, I payed and we left the restaurant. "Can we walk around?" She asked. I nodded and we walked together towards the closest park.

She jumped up onto a little wall that had a mini fountain in it. She balanced and walked along it. I smiled as I walked beside her. She chuckled and jumped off. We walked together down the path. There were still people around.

She gasped and ran to a tree with fairy lights. "You have to get a picture of me by this tree." She said, laughing. "I love this tree!" She said, chuckling. I chuckled and got out my phone. She smiled, showing her pearl like teeth. I took the picture, smiling. I sent the picture to her phone. She chuckled and we carried on walking.

We made our way back to the car after a while and I drove her home. I went up to her apartment with her. When we got to her she gave me a smile. "We should do coffee at Starbucks every Friday." She said. I chuckled. "Definitely." I said. She surprised me with a hug. "Thank you, I enjoyed tonight." She said, smiling. I nodded and smiled. "Pleasure." I said. She smiled once more then went into her apartment. I smiled and went back to my car. She was special.


	5. Surprise, surprise

Annabeths POV

I smiled as I got to my apartment. I ran my hand through my hair and dropped my bag by my door. I had a shower and got dressed in my pajamas. I got out my iPad and went into Skype. I skyped Percy and luckily he replied.

"Hello Annabeth." He said, smiling widely. He adjusted his iPad on his lap and smiled at me. "Hey Percy." I said, smiling. "How was your day?" I asked. "Good and yours?" He asked.

I sighed. "Not so good." I said. He frowned. "Why? What happened?" He asked, concern in his voice. I smiled inwardly at his concern for me. "Amy." I said, sighing. "She said something to me, I retorted by making her look stupid and then she pured her tuna salad all over me." I said, rubbing my temple.

"She's really childish. And stupid. And a bitch." I said, feeling peed off. "What did she say?" He asked, still looking concerned. "She said something about me going to die old and lonely and never have a boyfriend." I said, trying to remember the scene.

He thought for a bit then smiled. "I have to go out to supper in a bit but don't go to school with your car. Take a cab or something. Don't get someone to take you home either, just wait there." He said. I was confused but said, "Okay, can't wait to see you again." He smiled and hung up. It bothered me all evening but I couldn't think of one reason he said that. At least tomorrow was a Friday and I could relax.

~Line Break~

After the last bell, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason and I walked out the front doors together. "Oh Annabelle, hailing a cab to go home? What a shame." Amy said. Her 'friends' all snickered and it caught the attention of some of the people around.

"No, I am not taking a cab home." I said, rolli my eyes. "Are you going to see Luke some time soon? Or one of his other girlfriends? Tell the ass to make your life even more miserable." I said, watching her expression.

She glared at me and tried to think of a comeback. We all turned to the parking lot when we heard a rev of an engine. I saw a familiar Tesla come into the parking lot and park just below the stairs at the entrance of the school where we were.

I almost gaped as I saw Percy get out the car. He smiled and walked up the steps. He stood right I front of me. He kissed my jawbone, making me try to control my emotions, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I had to look up at him as he was so tall.

"Are you dating him?" I heard Amy say, panic and anger in her voice. She came right up to us and pulled Percy's arm away from my waist. By now, all the students had stopped to watch the scene.

"Yes. That reminds me, you're at my place this weekend." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist again. "Yeah." I said, smiling at him but still a bit confused. Amy just stood there and went red with anger and panic. "You can't be dating a guy like that! How old is he? " she asked, still trying to wrap it around her brain.

"Twenty two." I said, smirking at her. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, trying to think of something to say. "Let's get out of here." Percy said, and we walked towards my friends stood there gaping as Percy opened the door for me. I shot them a 'Ill tell you later' glance and got in the car.

I now understood fully what he had done. Percy revved the car and drove out the parking lot. When we were on the main road, we both burst out laughing.

"That turned out even better then I thought!" Percy said, chuckling and shaking his head while driving. I laughed more. "Percy! That was amazingly awesome!" I said. "The look on her face was priceless!" He said, making us burst out in another fit of laughter.

"Shit." I muttered with a smile on my face. "That was amazing. Thank you Percy." I said, smiling at him. He gave me a smile and pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. We got out and finally calmed down by the time we went into the cafe.

We had our usual coffee and muffin. I got a text from Piper asking what had happened so I invited them all to come join is. They soon came and joined us in the booth. "First of all, I want you all to meet my good friend Percy." I said, gesturing to him.

He smiled and shook their hands. "So care to explain?" Hazel asked, raising an eyebrow at us. "He planned it all, all I knew was that I mustn't take my car to school or get a ride home." I said.

They all turned their gaze to Percy, who chuckled. "Look, Annabeth Skyped me and she old me about Amy and the tuna and something about what she said. So I decided, as I finished my work in Miami, to come home early and to prove Amy wrong." He explained. "And hell, it turned out way bett than I thought it would." He said, chuckling.

They all grinned with realization and burst into fits of laughter. "Okay, I like this guy already." Leo said, giving Percy a fist bump. "Wait." Piper said, catching everyone's attention. "So you guys aren't dating?" She asked, smirking slightly. "No!" We both said in unison. We both turned red as they laughed.

They all ordered a coffee and we all chatted. "So you're the famous Percy Jackson?" Hazel said, trying to make me embarrassed. "Miss. Chase talks about me, does she?" Percy asked, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and hid my blush. He chuckled.

"Well she talks about you guys a lot as well. Always saying how she has such amazing friends." Percy said, helping me. They all gave me a smile and chuckled down at their hands. I sent a thank you glance towards Percy. He just smiled in return.

We all stayed there till four o clock then decided to leave. "I'll see you guys on Monday." I said to my friends as they each got into their cars. When they had driven off, I turned to Percy. "You want to walk around for a bit?" He asked. I nodded and we started walking down the street.

Percy stood to my right as we walked towards a little flee market. There were hats and people painting faces and colorful clothing and what not. We each bought a pair of funny sunglasses and took pictures with them on. We laughed at them. We bought ridiculous hats and played around with them and tried out different accents.

We both laughed as we walked back to his car. It was already six thirty by the time we reached the car. We talked as he drove. We talked so much that he forgot that he was meant to take me back to my place.

We absentmindedly parked the car and walked into the buildings elevators. "Um, weren't ou supposed to take me home?" I asked, chuckling as I realized that we were in the wrong place. "Shit. I'm so sorry." He said. "Do you want to stay by me for a drink? I will take you home afterwards?" He asked, just as the elevator doors dinged open.

"Why not?" I said, and we both walked down the corridor to his door. He opened it and let me in. I smiled as I looked around the room. This was quite a fancy room. There were glass walls so you could see out onto the city, there was Greek furniture and everything just seemed fancy.

"This is a really nice place, I'm quite impressed." I said, smiling at him. He chuckled and took off his jacket. I handed him my jacket and he hung ours up on a hook near the door.

"What you want to drink?" He asked, walking into the open kitchen. "Some wine, to celebrate." I said. He chuckled and poured us each a glass of wine. I sat on his island counter and he handed me my glass. We clinked our glasses and had a sip. I was the same height as he was when I was on the counter.

He leaned against the counter across from me. We both watched each other as we drank in silence, smiling at each other the whole time. When I finished my glass I put it down next to me.

"I want to thank you. For what you did. That was really sweet." I said, looking at him. He smiled and put his empty glass down. "Anything for a friend." He said. We both chuckled. "So, um, did any of that- meaning anything?" I asked, nervously, as I looked at him.

We locked eyes for a moment. He walked over to me and cupped my cheek. Before I could process what was happening, his soft, pink lips were on mine.


	6. First Kiss

Percy's POV

"So, um, did any of that- meaning anything?" She asked. I held her gaze. I couldn't resist. I moved forward, cupped her cheek and kissed her. Her hand rested on top of mine as we kissed. She kissed me back. She cupped my cheek and I moved my hand down to rest on her waist.

I had thought of maybe i had done the wrong thing, but it left my mind when she had kissed me back. Our lips moved in sync. She suddenly pulled away. We looked at each other for a bit.

"Um." She said, and got up off the counter. "Sorry. I'll see you, uh, soon." She said, then moved to the door, got her jacket and went. I stared at the closed door, then at where she had been sitting. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple.

What did I do? If we hadn't kissed, she would still be here and we would still be friends. But I didn't hunk and just went out and kissed her. Stupid me. Why? I sighed and tried to clear my mind by having a warm shower. Maybe we could talk things through.

Annabeth's POV

As I got out my car on Monday morning, I smiled at where the scene had happened on Friday. I walked to the front doors, getting smiles and waves and wolf whistles from passing students.

I walked into the hallway and felt all eyes on me. "Hey Annabeth!" Said a group of girls. "Sup!" A group of jocks said. "Omg! You are my totes hero for saying that stuff to Amy!" One younger said. I chuckled and she ran off.

As I was walking down the hall, Amy and her group turned from Amy's locker. She glared at me. As I walked past her I decided to stop and mock her by saying, "Wanted you to know that we talked for hours and made out on his kitchen counter countless times." I managed to say it in the exact same way as she said it.

All the people in the hall hollered. "And why are you telling me that?" She said in her snotty way. "I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. You slept with my ex while I was still engaged to him, see how I care." I said, then turned on my heel and walked towards my locker.

She huffed and walked off angrily. Everyone hollered. When I got to my locker, all my other friends were there. They were all smiling like idiots. "You teaser." Piper joked and we all laughed. "Kissing him countless times on the counter." She mimicked. They all laughed. I started to then I remembered my kiss with Percy.

I stopped taking one of my books out my locker and put it down as I tried to calm down. "Annabeth?" Hazel asked. I straightened my posture again and carried on taking my books out my locker. "I'm fine." I said. They all gave me a smile and we went to home room.

~Line Break~

I hadn't answered any of Percy's texts, calls or Skype calls. But by Friday, I was missing him like hell. I decided to invite him over on Friday at four. So when I got home I had a shower and made sure I looked nice, but casual. I dryed my hair and kept it down.

I was boiling the kettle when I heard a knock at my door. I took a deep breath and went to answer the door. I opened the door and there stood Percy, looking amazing as always. We both gave nervous smiles. I let him in.

When I closed the door I turned to him. "I just wAted to day-" he started, but I cut him off by giving him a hug. He didn't respond at first but then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Gods I've missed you." I said, chuckling as I pulled away. I let him sit down in the lounge as I made coffee. I brought it through and handed him a mug. "It's not as good as Starbucks but its not bad. " I said, making him chuckle.

I sat down next to him, had a sip and put my mug on the coffee table. We were silent for a bit. "We need to talk." I said, breaking the silence. "Yeah." He said, putting his mug down. "I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me to just be so forward. I didn't mean to intrude in your space. It was wrong." He apologized.

"Please don't apologize." I said, chuckling and turning to him. "It's not your fault. I kissed you back." I said. We both smiled then chuckled, remembering the experience. "And I really don't regret it. It was amazing!" I said, making him chuckle.

"Then what was wrong?" He asked, the concern back in his voice. "Well first of all I had liked you but I didn't want us to have kissed possibly by influence of alcohol." I said, chuckling. He also laughed.

"But it was my first kiss in two years since my ex cheated on me. I had given him my everything and he gave me a promise ring and then I found out he was sleeping with my best friend. And I thought what if I got hurt again?" I said, trying to keep my emotions down.

"So I pushed you away and left. But this week, I thought about it. And I know you would never hurt. It's just I'll always have that fear." I said. He smiled sadly at me in understanding.

"I understand. And I'm grateful that you know I wouldn't hurt you." He said. "S where does this leave us?" He asked. I turned so I was facing him with my legs crossed. He turned his body to me.

I looked down at my hands. "I really want to be with you. But I'm trying so hard to focus with my work and its really hard when I have you lingering in my mind all day." I said, making myself laugh. He also laughed.

"So that's a no?" He asked, looking down at me. I chuckled. "It's a yes. But I just need it to start off slowly for a bit. Then when I'm finished with all my exams, we can start off properly." I said.

He smiled widely. We both chuckled and just gazed at each other. He cupped my cheek lightly and kissed me. He just kept the kiss long enough for me to return the kiss then pulled away.

"Like that?" He asked, smiling. "Perfect." I said, then kissed him again. It was soft and sweet but also continued a bit longer. I sat between his legs, him wrapping his arms around my waist as we stared out into the cold weather through my glass walls.

It was comforting to have his chest heaving under my back. Just to have the assurance of someone who loved me for me felt amazing. I felt Percys breath slow and knew he was sleeping. I allowed myself to think of my previous relationship. It was of when I caught him cheating.

_Flashback_

_I ignored another message from Hazel saying that she didn't think Luke was the right person. I had been ignoring her and my other friends as they had been telling me about seeing Luke with other girls._

_The only friend who hadn't thought so was Amy. She was always so true to me. I walked out my dads house and hailed a cab. I gave him Luke's address and he started driving me there._

_As we went down my road to go to the main road, I wrinkled my nose as we went passed Pipers house. She had told me I was being stupid to date him as he was older than me bu I said that she was just jealous._

_When we got to Luke's house, I paid the guy and got out. I got out my keys to Luke's apartment and unlocked the door. I went in and smelt his familiar scent. I walked into his lounge nd felt my heart shatter._

_There he was with my friend, Amy, pushed up against the wall. They had some of their clothing items strewn on the floor. They both finally noticed me and moved away from eachother._

_I felt the tears pour down my face. I gave him one glare then grabbed one of my bags I had left at his house and went to his room. He followed me, leaving Amy in the lounge._

_"Annie! It's not what it looks like." He said, trying to make me stop. "Wasn't what it looked like? It damn well looked like you shoving your tongue down her throat!" I screamed at him, shoving my clothes that were in his draws into the bag._

_He followed me as I walked to the front door. Amy had decided to take a seat on the couch as we fought. "Annie!" He said, catching my arm as I got to the front door. "Don't call me that!" I said, shaking his arm off._

_He grabbed my am and pulled me close to him so that I was right up against his bare chest. "If you leave you will regret this." He said. I pushed him away from me and threw the promise ring at his feet. "You knows expected this from a lot of people, but you! I sure as hell didn't expect it from you!" I shouted, then opened his front door and slammed it behind me._

_I had run home that night. I went straight to Pipers house. She had answere dt he door and lead me up to her room. I had cried all night. And she had been loyal, comforting me even when I had left her trust behind. And I was grateful to have her and the others._

_End of Flashback_

I felt the tears go down my face as I remembered how heartbroken I had been. I slipped out of Percys arms and quickly went to my room. I got my phone and called Piper. "Hello?" She answered, her cheerful self.

"Hi Pipes. " I said, wiping at my eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that you are the best friend I could ever have. I love you so much, don't forget that." I said. I heard her chuckle and sniffle on the other end.

"I love you too Annabeth." She said, the harness clear in her voice. "And I wanted to tell you Percy and I are now dating for real." I said. She squealed on the other end. I laughed and hung up, leaving her to calm down.

I returned back to the couch and lay in Percys arms. He pulled me closer to him, awake now. "Don't leave me." I said. "Never." He said, kissing my shoulder and letting his warmth seep into me.


	7. Guys night out

**Percy's POV**

I smiled as I heard my front door open and close. "Hi Percy! I'm sorry I couldn't make coffee yesterday, I was busy with-" Annabeth started to say as she walked in, looking down at her phone in her hands.

I interrupted her by putting my lips to hers. She relaxed and kissed me back. I pulled away smiling at her. "I thought you would never come." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. She chuckled and gave me a hug.

She put her bag down on the ground and I led her to the kitchen. She jumped up, like she always did, on to my counter. I put the kettle on and poured the sugar and coffee into the mugs. While I waited for the kettle to finish boiling, I walked over to Annabeth. I stood in between her legs, rested my hands on her thighs and put our foreheads together.

"You're amazing." I whispered to her, then kissed her nose. She smiled, her eyes still closed. I cupped her one cheek and she opened her eyes. "Missed you so much." She said, glancing from my lips back to my eyes. I got her signal and leaned in. Just as our lips brushed each other, my phone started ringing. Se chuckled as I moaned into her shoulder.

I moved away and answered my phone. "Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey Percy! It's the Josh!" I heard my friend say.

"How can I help you?"

"Just wanted to remind you about our guys night tonight." He said.

I rubbed my temple and muttered, "Shit. " under my breath. I had completely forgotten. "Oh yeah. I will see you guys later." I said, then hung up. I went back into the kitchen and saw Annabeth adding the milk to our coffee.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "Hi." She said, chuckling. She turned in my arms to face me. "So we still on for pizza and couch?" She asked, smiling. I sighed and looked down. "About that. I forgot that I made plans I have a guy's night out a couple of weeks ago and Josh called me now to remind me and I had-" I said.

She made me shut up by kissing me. She pulled away and gave me a smile. "It's fine, I understand. We can just do it next week." She said. I gave her a smile and let out a sigh of relief. We drank our coffee together, enjoying the comfortable silence.

_~ Line Break ~_

I walked into the small bar area at Mel's. The guys were already there. "Well, well well. What was the hesitation in your voice when I called you?" Josh asked, and they all smirked. "And how is your friend Annabeth?" Matt asked.

I chuckled and felt the grin grow wide on my face. "Quite good. She's my girlfriend." I said. Luke sighed and handed over twenty dollar bills to the other guys. "You were betting on wether I was going to ask her out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yip!" Robby said. "So let's get you a drink!" Luke said. I ordered a beer and we all clinked our bottles. Mel, the old Lady who was the owner of the little mini restaurant slash pub, came over and greeted us.

"Hi boys! Another guys night?" She asked, smiling at us. "Yeah." Robby said, all of us chuckling. "And what happened to your, uh, lady friend?" She asked, nudging my side. I chuckled. "I had to call our plans off to make this evening." I said, sending a glance to my friends.

"Oh! How sweet! Let me see pictures." She said, putting her tray down and standing next to me. The guys all smirked at me as I chuckled and got my iPhone out.

I showed her some pictures of us at the restaurant, her in the tree, her kissing my cheek and her sitting on my couch with the pizza box next to her and a blanket over her legs with her thumbs up. She gave me a smile. "You must have told your mom all about her!" She said, chuckling. I suddenly remembered I hadn't told my mom yet.

"I've been so busy at work, I might have forgotten to tell her." I said, thinking. "Oh well, I'll go see her tomorrow." I said. She laughed and said goodbye to us. "I'm impressed. Your girl actually let you go out on a guy's night when you two had plans?" Josh asked.

I nodded and smiled. "She's a keeper." He said, laughing. We all joined him and sat back down. "So what did she resort to doing tonight?" Matt asked, having a swig of his drink. "She said she would look through all the letters she got from universities at my place." I said, shrugging.

"Who did she get accepted by?" Luke asked. "A lot of universities actually asked for her. She got from Harvard, NYU, even Cornell University." I said. They all gaped. "Geez! Your dating a freaking genius!" Luke said. I laughed and we all carried on talking about our usual guy stuff.

We all had burgers and talked about stupid things. I looked at my watch and saw it was ten fifteen. "I'm sorry guys but I think I'm going to head home." I said, standing up and getting my jacket. "Okay. We'll discuss our next guys might soon." Robby said. I gave them a smile, said goodbye and left the bar.

I drove back to my apartment and went inside. When I opened my door and closed it behind me, I could hear someone's soft breathing. I walked into the lounge and saw Annabeth sitting with her back up against the foot of the couch n the floor and papers around her.

I smiled and put my jacket and keys on the hook. I picked her up lightly and carried her to my room. I lay her on my bed, pulling the duvet over her. I smiled at her sleeping figure and went back to the lounge. I put her cup and plate in the dishwasher and went to where she had been.

I bent down and looked at some of the papers. I smiled as I saw all the names of very good architecture schools. But what worried me was that she had also gotten a few from people in Canada and England. What if she wanted to go to some place in England? She would leave and would probably find a better guy there. Most girls love guys with British accents!

I sighed and tried not to think about it too much. I went and had a shower and climbed into bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed my chest up against her warm back. I breathed in her lemony scent and fell asleep.

_~ Next Day ~_

Annabeth had gotten up early as when I woke up, she wasn't next to me. I got up and went through to the kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and she was reading one of the university forms. "Morning." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Morning." She aid, giving me a smile as I went to make myself a cup of coffee. "I wanted to ask your opinion." She said, as I made my coffee and joined her at the counter. "I was thinking about accepting NYU. Do you think that's alright?" She asked. I chuckled and smiled. "Perfect." I said.

Se smiled and kissed my cheek. She finished her coffee and put it in the dishwasher. She was wearing blue jeans, a pretty long sleeve white top with a dark blue scarf. She also had her high heel, ankle boots on. She had tied her hair up in a messy bun and put a bit of lip balm on.

"I'm going to go out for a bit. I need to get a dress for my cousins wedding and then get some groceries for your cupboards and fridge." She said, grabbing her phone and jacket. I saw the pretty little bracelet on her wrist that I had given her for our one month anniversary. I smiled. "See you later." She said, kissing my cheek and giving me a smile before going out the door.

I smiled, finished my coffee and had a quick shower. I phoned my mom and invited her over. I hadn't seen her in a while and really missed her. "I'll see you in an hour." My mom said, happily, before hanging up. I smiled and waited for her to come.

_~ 1 Hour Later ~_

I opened the front door and let my mom in. "Percy! How are you?" She asked, giving me a hug. I smiled and gave her a squeeze. "I'm good nd you?" I asked her. "Great." She said, smiling. She put her bag on my kitchen counter and sat down on one of the stools. "Coffee?" I offered. "Yes please." She said, smiling.

I made us coffee and put a mug down in front of her. I sat across from her so we were face to face. "So how is work?" She asked me, smiling. "Great. My project in Miami went well." I said, smiling. She chuckled. "And any new novels?" I asked her. she chuckled. "I'm writing one on being a mother." She said, smiling at me.

I felt that cozy feeling n the pit of my stomach. I smiled at her and hd a sip of coffee. "How's Paul?" I asked. "He's doing well. Had a bad cold two weeks ago but feeling better now." She said.

I chuckled and we both drank our coffee. "So any girls in your life?" She asked, sending me that motherly loving look with a slight smirk playing her lips. "Actually yes. I have been meaning to tell you but have been so busy at work that it kind of slipped my mind. That is sort of the main reason I invited you over. " I said, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks.

She clapped her hands excitedly after she it her mug of coffee down. "That's great! What is she like? Is she pretty?" She asked, leaning forward, wanting to hear more. I laughed. "Her names Annabeth Chase. She's amazing. Very smart and beautiful." I said.

Just before she could ask another question I heard the front door and felt a smile creep onto my face. "Hey Percy! I got some more milk and solved the coffee crisis. I also got that dress for my cousins-" she said, walking in, but stopped talking when she looked up at saw me and my mom smiling at her.

She gave a nervous smile and quickly put her bags down. "Hello. You must be Annabeth." My mom said, standing up and giving her a hug. "Yes I am. Nice to meet you Mrs Blofis" She said, smiling at mom. "Call me Sally, Mrs makes me sound old." She said, smiling at Annabeth.

Annabeth gave me a glance as she went to make herself some coffee. "So Annabeth, what do you do?" My mom asked, giving me a wink as Annabeth had her back to us. "Well I graduate my senior year in a months time." She said, finishing with her coffee then sitting next to me.

"Oh!" My mom said, giving us a smile. "Which university are you going to?" Mom asked. "NYU, I wanted to try stay as close as possible to Percy." She said, sending me a smile. "And what are you studying?" Mom asked. "Architecture." Annabeth replied, proudly.

My mom and Annabeth chatted for a while. They got on very well together. My phone started ringing in my bedroom so I went to answer it.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy got up and went to answer his phone. I sat there and smiled at Sally. "So you like Percy?" She asked me with a friendly smile. I smiled at let a little chuckle escape my lips. "I love him, so much. He's always there for me. You have an amazing son." I said, smiling as I said that I loved him.

She gave me a smile and I saw her eyes get watery. She gave my hand a squeeze and wiped at her eye. "Percy has only ever dated two or three other girls, but the way he looks at you. I have never seen someone look with so much love in their eyes." She said, sniffling and laughing a bit.

I let out a nervous laugh and gave her a smile. "Thank you." I said, giving her a hug. I heard Percy saying goodbye to the person he was talking to and he returned to us. "Excuse me, I just need the bathroom." I said, as I got up.

**Percy's POV**

I smiled at Annabeth as she walked past me to go to the bathroom. My mom got up. "She's a lovely girl." My mom said. "You must hold onto her. She loves you a lot." I smiled and gave my mom a hug. "And I know you love her too. I can see it when you look at her and talk about her." She said.

She gave me a wink and one last hug. Annabeth came through and joined us. "I should get going. It was lovely to meet you Annabeth. I will see you two soon." She said, getting her bag. I kissed her cheek nd she left.

I turned to Annabeth and led her to my couch. I sat down with a sigh nd she sat in my lap, facing me. "Your mom is lovely." She said, smiling. "She really likes you." I said, putting my forehead against hers and rubbing circles on her thighs with my thumbs.

She grinned and leaned forward. She kissed me, cupping my face her in hands. I smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. I kissed her neck and felt her shudder at the warmth on her cool neck. I smirked and sent butterfly kisses along he jawbone. She fingered the hem of my shirt.

I kissed her again. We shifted so she was lying on her back on the couch, and I put my hands on either side of her head, keeping myself from lying on her. She still cupped my one cheek, rubbing her thumb against my cheek. I kissed her, feeling her smile against my lips.

Her phone beeped as a message came through but we ignored it. Our hips grinded as I hovered over her. The taste of her cherry lip balm made my brain o all mushy. This was true bliss. Having her with me, feeling her warm body against mine and her lips moving in sync with mine.

We pulled apart for some air. She smiled up at me as she caught her breath. I got up again and pulled her into my lap, her back against my chest. I put my arms over hers and we intertwined our fingers. "I love you Percy." She said, leaning into me. I smiled and kissed her temple.

" I love you too." I said. We both looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled. The little silver bracelet hung off her wrist, ever so dainty. She turned so that she was curled up in my side. "Will you be my date to my cousin's wedding?" She asked me. I chuckled. "You didn't even have to ask." I said. She smiled and played with my fingers. I smiled and lay in happiness with her by my side.


	8. The Father

Chp 8

Annabeth's POV

I was walking through the park with Percy. We had our fingers intertwined as we walked side by side. Percy was humming a song and I was just enjoying the winter breeze.

We stopped by this one bench and sat down. I rested my head on Percys shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and gave him a smile. He chuckled and kissed me. I kissed him back then pulled away.

Just as I was about to relax into his side, I heard my name being called. "Annabeth?" I looked up and felt my face go pale. There stood my dad and my step mom Helen. We both stood up,Percy slightly confused.

"Dad, Helen, what are you don't here?" I asked nervously. "I came downfor your cousin's wedding tomorrow." My dad said, sending a stern look Percy's way. I felt him tense next to me. "Annabeth can I talk to you, privately?" He asked.

I walked over to a quiet area a few meters away from Helen and Percy. I looked at my dad. "Who is that?" My dad asked. "He's my boyfriend, Percy." I said, defending him. "And when were you planning on telling me about him?" He asked.

"I guess when I thought you were calm enough to understand." I said. "I don't know this guy, how can I let him date my daughter?" Dad said, looking down on me. Helen came over. "Helen, Anabeth says that she is dating that boy." My dad said to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Se asked. "Did you think about your previous relationship?" My dad asked sternly. I could see he regretted asking the question after the look I gave him.

"If you need to know everything, his name is Percy Jackson. Heis twenty two years old. He went to university, is a marine biologist. He's a good guy and is amazing. He treats me well and I stay with him on weekends. At you just understand he isn't like Luke." I said, making sure I didn't tach attention of people around us.

"You need to trust me. Can you do that? " I asked my dad. He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I shouldn't have lashed out. I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt again." He said. He gave me a big hug, and so did Helen.

We went back to Percy who had been sitting nervously. "Sorry Percy. I'm Annabeth's dad. Call me Fredrick." He said, smiling at Percy and shaking his hand. Percy gave him a nervous smile.

"I'm Helen, Annabeth's step mom. Lovely to meet you." She said, shaking his hand. "Maybe we could get to know you over lunch?" He asked. "Sure sir." Percy said. "Fred." My dad reminded him.

We all went up to this really good seafood place and had a good lunch. My dad got on well with Percy luckily. Helen kept sending me winks and muti that he was handsome. I would blush like mad and roll my eyes.

After the lunch, we said goodbye to my parents. I felt their eyes on our backs as we walked hand in hand up the side walk. "My dad likes you." I said, smiling at Percy. "He scares me to death." Percy said, chuckling.

I laughed and we soon found his car. He drove me to my apartment so I could get something. "Won't be long." I said, kissed his cheek and jumped out the car. I went inside the building and up to my apartment. I got one of my little kit bags and put some clothes in. I also packed in my dress that I was going to wear to the wedding.

I grabbed my iPad and some of my school things. I smiled and took my things downstairs. I put them in his boot and we drove to his apartment. I put my clothes in his room and hung up my dress. I grabbed my Maths book and a pencil and rubber and sat on his couch.

I was trying to concentrate when I heard the shower go on. I smiled, imagining Percy and I at the wedding tomorrow evening. I would be in my blue dress and him in a tux. I shook the image out my mind and finished my Math's.

Percy came in a while later. He made me a cup of coffee and said, "I'm on my bed if you need me." He kissed my cheek and left with his mug of coffee. I finished my coffee, admiring the city lights, then decided to join him.

He was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling with a smile in his face. He gave me a smile when he saw me in the doorway. I smiled back and lay down next to him. "What you smiling about?" I asked him. "Just thinking about you." He said, smiling.

I chuckled and sat up. He sat up and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slung my ams around his neck. He rested his hands on my hips and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back, sliding his hands to rest on the small of my back.

I tasted his honey lips as my tongue slid over his lips. He smiled and moved so that I was lying on my back and him hovering over me. Our hips grinded as he leaned down to kiss me. I rested my hands on his chest, feeling his muscular chest and his heart beating.

We turned over so I was on top. I cupped Percys cheek, pulling his face closer to mine. He deepend the kiss. He kissed my neck, making me groan. We both continued making out for anther few minutes. I soon lay next to him and caught my breath. My shirt had come up to reveal my stomach and back and Percy's to was lying somewhere on the floor.

He got up and pulled it back on. He lay down next to me, propping himself up on his elbows as he lay on his stomach, looking down at me. "Move in with me." I heard him say. I looked at him for a while and saw his cheeks go red. "I, if you want to of course." He stuttered.

"I was just thinking because you're mostly here with me, and you're going to NYU in a few months and its closer to me. It would save ou petrol and us having to go back and forth to-" he waffled on. I kissed him and chuckled against his lips. "Of course." I said, kissed him one more time then lay on my back again.

He smiled at me and pulled me close to his chest. My back rested against his heaving chest. He rubbed my inner thigh, sending goosebumps down my body. I smiled and allowed sleep to over come me.


	9. Wedding dates

**Percy's POV **

I smiled as Annabeth came out the bathroom in her beautiful low back, blue dress. She had her hair in a French braid going over her shoulder. She wore diamanté heels, diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. She turned to me and asked, "Do I look fine?" I smiled at her. "Gorgeous." I said.

She rolled her eyes and fixed my tie. "As handsome as ever." She said, smilin at me. I rested my hand on the middle of her back just where her low back ended. She gasped at the coolness of my hand on her bare skin. She checked the time and said, "Let's go."

Throughout the wole church service, I kept glancing at her. Finally when it got to the reception and everything became slightly more casal I started to relax. The bride came ver and hugged Annabeth. "Ann! Is this your new boyfriend?" She asked, nudging Annabeth.

I chuckled as Annabeth pushed her cousin back to the dance floor.

We sat down and I put my arm around her drink. I kissed at her jawbone and she gasped. "You know you look stunning in that dress. " I said. She smirked and turned to me. "And you know you look like James Bond in that tux." She said. I smirked at her as she glanced at my lips.

I looked around the room, seeing a few people looking our way. Then I noticed Helen witha big smile on her face as she talked to a group of people and glanced our way. They all turned our way and then smiled.

I chuckled and said to Annabeth, "We're being told about." She was confused until she noticed what Helen was doing. She laughed and got up. She pulled me over with her to Helen. "Hello." Helen said, as if nothing had happened. "Your really telling all the family about us?" She asked, smiling. Helen laughed and said, "Of course!"

We chuckled and walked over to the bar to get a drink. We each got a glass of water and sat on the bar stools. I rested one hand on her back as we watched all the people dancing. She yawned next to me. I chuckled and said, "We've stayed for two hours of the reception. Do you want to go home?" She gave me a kind smile and said, "Please."

We went around and said goodbye to her family and the newly weds. We got in the car and drove back to my place. When we got inside, I locked the front door and went through to my room. Annabeth slipped out her shoes and got dressed out of her dress. As the gentleman I am, I didn't watch.

I sat on the edge of my bed and took off my shoes and socks. I hung up my tux jacket and took off my pants so I was in my boxers. I sat down on the bed and saw Annabeth smiling at me. She sat in front of me, un doing my tie for me. I studied her face, noticing every eyelash, her high cheek bones, her beautiful eyes. She was wearing short pajama pants and one of my t shirts that slid off her shoulder.

She un did all my buttons for me and I slid the top off. She leaned forward and kissed me. I cupped her face and kissed her back. Itnwasmshort and sweet. Se gave me a smile and I pulled her close to my bare chest. "Love you." I whispered in her ear and she fell asleep in my arms.

_~ Line Break ~ _

I smiled as I walked into Starbucks for our usual Friday coffee. Everyone was in warm tops and jackets to fight the cold weather. I saw Annaeth chatting away to her friends who had decided to join us.

As I neared there booth, i heard parts of their conversation. "Why didn't you ask him to be your partner to the winter formal?" Hazel asked. "One he is working. Two, I might not even bother going. They're boring." Annabeth said. "But it's our last school dance then we might all go our separate ways after graduation." Leo said.

"Hey." I said, giving them a smile as I sat down next to Annabeth. I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me. Annabeth gave piper a glance who rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Hey Percy! Did you know we're hai our winter formal in three weeks time and then our graduation the following week?" Se asked, smiling.

"You never told me you were having a winter formal?" I said, smiling at Annabeth. She glared at Piper. "Annabeth doesn't have a partner though." Hazel said, adding in a dramatic sigh. Annabeth was really giving them death glass now. I decided to just play along and act dumb.

"Say, you're her boyfriend. Wy don't you go with her?" Jason asked, a big smile on his face as they all tried not to sound realistic. By now Annabeth was digging her head into her hand as she shook her head at her friends. "Sure, id love to come." I said, smiling at Annabeth.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "But you're going to Miami tomorrow-" she started. "And I come back two days before your winter formal." I said. I smirked at her. "You really don't, you'll be tired after two weeks of work." She said. "And I'll be waiting in my tux when I come back." I said.

The look on her face was indescribable. She looked like she was trying really hard not to get all teary eyed and kiss me. She intertwined ur fingers under the table and sighed, turning back to her friends. "Fine, I'll go." She said. They all let out whoops and high fived each other.

"So how's school?" I asked them. "Pretty good. Everyone's getting ready for graduation." Frank said, excitedly. "I remember the last few weeks before freedom." I said, jokingly. They all laughed. "And your work? Your a marine biologist, right?" Jason asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I've got this project in Miami that I have to go to tomorrow." I said. I felt Annabeth's hand squeeze mine tighter, not wanting to let go. A waitress came with their drinks. "Can I get you anything sir?" She asked me when she put their drinks down. "A hot chocolate please." I said, feeling like a change from my usual coffee.

I checked the time on my phone and left it lying on the table. My drink arrived and I thanked the lady. "So." Leo said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate leaving him with a cream mustache. We all burst out laughing. He was confused at first then realized and wiped his upper lip.

Annabeth leaned into my side and drank her coffee. I saw a message come through on my phone. I scanned my eyes over the message. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. I locked my phone and sighed. "My flight has been made earlier because apparently there is going to be bad thunderstorms at twelve." I said. "So what time are you leaving now?" Hazel asked. "Six in the morning." I said, sighing.

I felt Annabeth slump next to me. "But we were going to go out for breakfast before you flight." She said, glumly. I sighed and pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry." I said. "That's really early man." Leo said, scrunching his eyebrows together. I chuckled and shrugged.

We all finished our coffee and left. I had my arm around Annabeth's waist as we walked into my lobby. The doorman greeted us and we went up to my apartment. I locked my door behind me and we went through to the lounge. "I'm just going to get into some comfortable clothes." She said. I decided to do the same. She got dressed in her sweats, one of my hoodies, put some socks on and tied her hair in a messy bun.

I got into my sweats and a t shirt and went to join her in the lounge. She was sitting on the couch, and looking out at the city. I joined her, her cuddling int my side. "Do you have to go?" She asked, her voice soft.

I sighed and pulled her closer. Before I could answer she said, "I know, it's work." It made me feel so bad. "I would rather be here, with you. Cuddled up in bed and able to kiss you goodnight." I said, closing my eyes and bathing in her cherry scent. She lifted her head to kiss me. I kissed her back and she pulled away.

"The sooner I go, the sooner I come back. " I said, reassuringly. She chuckled into my chest and kissed my neck. It sent shock waves through my body. I allowed the comfort of having her with me, send me off to sleep.


	10. Leaving on a jet plane

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up at two in the morning, feeling cold and hearing the shower running and then being turned off. I was on the couch, where we had fallen asleep last night. I sighed, fighting back my emotions as I tried not to think of to being able to hold him close to me. Not feel his warmth.

I went through to his room just as he pulled his shirt on. I leaned against the doorway. He turned around and gave me a smile. He walked up to me, rested his hands on my cheeks and gave me a light kiss. Just as he was pulling away, I caught his face and lulled him back. He smiled against my lips and kissed me back.

I pulled away and he smiled down at me. "You coming with to the airport?" He asked. I nodded and got dressed into skinny jeans, a long sleeve t shirt, my leather jacket and a pair of boots. I tied my hair up in abun and met him by the front. He wheeled his suitcase to his ca and but it in the boot. We drove in silence to the airport.

I walked with him into the airport. We walked towards a group of five guys and three girls. They all greeted Percy. "So you ready to go through the security check in?" One of Percys friends asked. He looked at me and gave a sigh. I closed my eyes as I gave him a hug. "I'll call you when I land." He said, and gave me a kiss.

I waved goodbye as they all walked towards the check in. He gave me one last smile before going through. I turned and went back to his car. I let a few tears fall down my face as I drove his car back to his place.

**Percy's POV**

I sat and typed a message to Annabeth as I waited in the terminal. My friends that I worked with cleared their throats which made me look up. They were all smirking at me. "You never mentioned you had a girly friend." One of the girls, Amelia, said, nudging my side.

I chuckled and asked, "Are we in high school again?" They all smiled and guy, Tom, said, "So is that where you disappear to every Friday?" I rolled my eyes. "How old is she?" Jessica asked. "Eighteen." I said. They all raised eyebrows at me. "What?" I asked.

The guys sent me smirks and the girls looked flushed. "It's not like that! I met her in a a cafe!" I said, realizing they thought she was just some chick I met at a bar. The girls let out sighs of relief. "She's real pretty." Amelia said, nudging me with a smirk. "I know." I said, smiling and then going back to my phone. "Can all passengers boarding flight 341 in terminal B please start boarding the plane." A lady on the loudspeaker announced.

I sighed and stood up. Here goes two weeks of signing off a contract and working in their labs. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. But I also love Annabeth and I hated seeing her sad.

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat at Starbucks, gazing out at the cold, miserable weather outside. I looked down at my phone as I heard my ringtone. I saw it was Percy and answered it quickly. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Annabeth." I heard him say. "Percy." I said, smiling. "Just wanted to tell you I arrived safe." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. "Well I got to go but remember I love you." He said. "I love you too." I said, smiling. "Bye." He said. I hung up and sighed. _'These next two weeks will pass by quickly'_ I thought to myself. I smiled and finished off my breakfast.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I'm just trying to get ready for this next chapter. Hoping to finish it in the next hour. :D**

**Sorry if I have poor writing lately, but half of it is the stupid auto correct on my iPad and another half is my flu. Also I have tests _and_ a ballet show being juggled on my schedule.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I think seeing such nice comments make me a better writer. Love you guys! Couldn't do it without you.**


	11. Mishaps and Winter Formals

Annabeth's POV

I sat on my couch eating my Chinese take out with my friends. They had come over on a Sunday evening to help me pack and move the last of my things.

"Thanks for all your help with moving my stuff." I said, smiling gratefully at my friends. They all gave me smiles. "I just can't believe you're moving in with him." Piper said, sighing. "My little Annabeth, all grown up." She said, wiping away invisible tears. We all chuckled.

I threw away all the empty boxes of Chinese food and sat on the lone couch. My phone rang. I saw it was an unknown umber. I frowned but answered it. "Hello?" I said. "Hello. Is that Miss Chase?" A man asked. "Yes?" I replied. "This is Doctor Robertson calling from Miami MedLife emergency hospital. Your name was on Mr. Jacksons emergency call list. He had a fall this evening and broke his ankle." The doctor said.

"Oh my god! Is he he okay?" I asked, worry and panic filling my stomach as I ran my hand through my hair the others were all giving me worried looks. "He's fine. It wasn't too serious, but he will need to wear the cast for the next six weeks." He informed me. It didn't help all my panic go away. "Will he be able to walk? Can I talk to him." I asked, frantic.

The man chuckled a bit. "Don't worry. He can still walk. I will tell him to call you." He said. "Thank you." I said, and hung up. I sat on the couch. "What happened?" Jason asked. "Percy fell and broke his ankle." I said, still trying to process it. "Oh my word! Is he okay?" Hazel asked, concern in her voice. "The doctor said he was fine and would be able to walk." I said.

My phone rang and I immediately answered it. "Percy! Are you okay!" I asked. He chuckled. "I'm perfectly fine." He said. I went all tingly at the sound of his voice. I let it a sigh of relief. "Are you still coming back tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course! I can't stand not seeing you." He said. I smiled. "I have to go, signing release papers. Will see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye." I said. I hung up and sighed with relief. "He's fine. Coming back tomorrow. " I said. They all did the same and relaxed a bit. They all got going and we all left the apartment. I drove off to Percy and my apartment and walked into it with a sense of excitement.

~ Line Break ~

I waited as all the people came out of baggage claim. I waited anxiously, searching for Percy. I felt my heart leap as I spotted him and his colleagues coming through.

He smiled when he saw me. They were one of the last group of people off the plane so there wasn't anyone in their way. I walked towards them. He put his luggage down and gave me a big hug. "Annabeth!" He said, hugging me.

I pulled away and kissed his cheek. I stepped back to examine the cast on his ankle. "We're trying to give me a heart attack?" I said, chuckling at his ankle. Him and his friends all laughed. "I'm surprised he didn't break anything with all the beers and martinis he had." One of the guys joked.

I raised an eyebrow at him while his friends laughed. "I swear, I didn't touch any alcohol last night." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. I chucked. "Sure." I said, then gave him a kiss. It was short and sweet. He grabbed his bags and we all made our way out the airport. We said goodbye to his friends and went to his car.

I drove, obviously, and soon got back to our place. We went inside the apartment and locked his door. I put his bags in our room and joined him where he was looking out at the city in the lounge. He smiled and wrapped is arms around my waist. I slung my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I made it good, having missed out n two weeks worth of kisses. "Gods I missed you." I murmured against his lips. He smiled and kissed me back. I was just about to put my weight into him as he was abut to lift me up but I stopped him "No, your ankle." I reminded him.

He sighed and looked down at his foot. His face brightened as he got an idea. He sat on the couch and put me in his lap. I smiled and kissed him, cupping his face in my hands. He kissed me back. He pulled away and said, "I missed you so much." I smiled and said,"I missed you too."

He kissed me again and turned me around. We lay on our sides, his arm wrapped around my waist. We lay there till I heard him yawn. "Bed for you. " I said. He chuckled bu didn't objected. I helped him dress out of his clothes and we climbed into bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, happy to have him back.

~Next Day~

I smiled as I brought through coffee of all of us. My friends had come over to see how Percy was and to chat. "Thank you." Percy said as I handed him a mug and sat down with mine.

We all sipped our coffee for a while till Piper gasped. "Will you still be able to go to the Winter formal?" She asked. "Of course." Percy said, after a moment. "No, we're not. We'll just stay here." I said. "Why can't we stil go?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"You're ankle." I said. He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Even if I can't go, you still must." He said. I looked at him like he just declared that dogs would rule the world. "No! I am not going alone and I am not leaving you by yourself!" I complained.

He sighed. "Annabeth. I love you, but you're forgetting that I'm an adult and I can look after myself for a few hours." He said, looking at me. "Percy, I know that." I said. I sighed nd gave him a 'We 'll talk later' look. He nodded and finished his coffee. Thy all finished their coffee and said goodbye.

When we went to bed, we decided to finish our conversation. "Percy." I said. "I know that your'e an adult. I know that you are perfectly capable of looking after yourself." He looked me in the eyes and asked, "Then why won't you go or let me go?" I sighed. "I really don't feel like having to leave you after not seeing you for so long." I said.

He gave me a sad smile and said, "If I don't go, I will still be here when you get to going anywhere, not leaving you." I smiled and kissed him. I sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. I'll go." He smiled and we fell asleep.

**_Winter Formal_**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a green dress that had a one shoulder strap. It was long, down to my ankles, and hugged my curves. It had a low back, ending three quarters of the way down my back. I had my hair in a French braid own my back. I decided to go with a bit of blush, some mascara and eyeliner and some silver eye shadow.

I put my silver diamante heels on and went into the lounge. "Do I look fine?" I asked Percy as he stood, leani against the kitchen counter. Hooked at me and I swore his jaw hit the ground. "Oh gods." He said, under his breath. I chuckled and turned. When he saw the low back, I thought his whole mouth fell off.

"I'm really regretting agreeing to not go now." He said, still looking at me. I chuckled and he smiled at me. He walked over and rested his hands on my back. "You look gorgeous." He murmured against my lips, just brushing our lips together in the way he does when he wants to tease me. It got my heart my heart racing and I couldn't think straight.

"You sure yu don't want me to come?" He asked. I was still un able to respond as he did it again. "Everything alright?" He asked, knowing that he had me hooked. He pulled away to smirk as he saw my face.

"I-uh, I need to,uh, get my-" I stammered staring at his soft, pink lips. I tried to finish my sentence. I finally snapped back and looked away from him. "My purse, that's what I need." I said, going to the bedroom. I grabbed my phone and lip balm and put I in my purse.

I gasped as Percy pressed his chest against my back. He kissed my jaw bone, making me moan a bit. "I could come and make Amy even more envious." He whispered into my ear. I decided to not fall into him, knowing I would let him come.

"Nope." I said, giving him a peck and walking to the front. He opened the door for me and stood in the doorway to say goodbye. "I won't stay long. Make sure you're ready for me when I come back." I said, doing exactly what he had done and brushing my lips past his.

Just before he could kiss me I pulled away, gave him one triumphant smile and walked off down the corridor. I got into my car nd drove off to Pipers house, where we all would be meeting up.

~School~

I smiled as I walked towards the outside area where we decided to have the prom with my friends. But Amy just had to be there, waiting for me to show up. "Where's your so called boyfriend? Dump you already?" She asked, catching the attention of surrounding students.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No. I told him to stay home as he broke his ankle the other day." She laughed with her friends and said, "Yeah right. Just admit that you never had a thing with him. You hired him to act as our boyfriend so you didn't feel so stupid. But that didn't work,honey."

I could feel the rage building up in me. "What's your problem? Can't admit the truth?" She asked, catching most of the senior's attention. "What's my problem? What's your problem?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and sending a disgusted look her way.

"Well then where is Prince Charming?" She asked, eyeing me with a raised eyebrow. I was about to slap her for being such an idiot when I heard a familiar voice say, "I'm right here." Everyone turned to look at the speaker.

Percy made his way to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Everyone murmured things to eachother. "Rental is quite popular these days. I'll give you a try tonight." Amy said, trying to look seductive.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Percy asked. "I thought not." He said, standing in front of me. "I don't like you talking about my girlfriend like that. You have a problem with her dating me, deal with it." He said, defending me. Leo got a cup of punch and 'accidentally' tripped, causing it to spill on Amy. She gasped.

"Oops sorry." He said, no sympathy whatsoever in his voice. She shrieked and stormed off. I turned to Percy and kissed him. I smiled against his lips, knowing I had finally won against Amy. "I told you to stay home." I said, remembering us talking the previous day.

"Well I didnt hear you properly." He joked, smiling. I shook it off and decided to try enjoy the evening. I kept getting acknowledgement from the younger students. I would just smile and go back to dancing with my friends.

By eleven, I could see Percy ankle was starting to trouble him as I noticed him putting his weight all onto his good foot. "Let's go home." I said nto his ear. He nodded and we left.

When we got home, I helped him out his tux and hung it up. He unzipped the back of dress and it slid off me, leaving me in a pair of shorts and my bra. I felt proud that he was such a gentleman as he didn't even bathe trying to stare at my body. He just kissed me and tossed me one of his shirts.

I put on my sweats and lay in bed next to him. He kissed my neck, making my brain melt. I felt his bare chest against my back and smiled. He gave me an open mouthed kiss and rested his hand on my stomach. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Graduation

**Percy's POV**

I smiled as I watched Annabeth put in her earrings and it on her high heels, as I leaned against the doorframe. I don't know how I got so lucky. She truly was amazing, brimful, smart, ll thenthingsi could think of.

She sighed and stepped back, examining the pretty black lace dress she had on. "Do I-" she started to ask but I already knew what she was going to ask. "You look stunning as always." I said. She gave me a smile and turned back to the mirror.

Her dress came just below mid thigh and showed her back through the lace. I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned into me. I kissed her cheek and said, "We should go." She nodded and grabbed her graduation cap. (Or what ever they do at graduations in the US)

We walked out the apartment and drove to her school. Everything was set up on the field as it was a beautiful day. There wasn't the noise of traffic right next to us, just the sound of people talking. It was much better than my graduatin.

We walked, our fingers intertwined, and soon found all her friends with their parents and her parents. They all noticed us and gave smiles. "Annabeth!" Helen said, giving her a big hug. Se gave me a hug then noticed my ankle "Oh my word! Percy, what happened?" She asked.

"Don't worry, its fine. I just tripped on some stairs last week." I said, chuckling t her concern. Mr chase gave me a smile. "Percy." He said, shaking my hand. I could see Annabeth and her friends trying to contain their laughter as they noticed my nervousness.

"Annabeth! It's so good to see you!" I saw a lady who was dressed to the nines say. She must have been Pipers mom, I could see the similarity. The vice headmaster announced that everyone must take their seats as the ceremony would be starting in a few minutes.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy gave me a light kiss and said he would see me after the ceremony. I went and sat next to Hazel and Piper in the special designated area. The ceremony began and there was lots of clapping as people received their certificates.

It soon came to my award. "And our valedictorian (We call the, Dux's here), Annabeth Chase." People applaud and I heard Jason, Leo and Frank whistling. I got up and walked onto the stage. I received my certificate and stood by the microphone. I was told to prepare a speech, but I hadn't told any of my friends about I so it was a shock to them.

"Thank you." I said, as people finished off clapping and sat down. "Wow, senior year." Everyone chuckled. "It's been an amazing journey. With its ups and downs of course, wouldn't be life without them." Everyone laughed nd some of the people graduating burst out like hyenas.

"I want to thank my friends," I said, smiling at them. "My amazing parents," I said, smiling at them. I saw them both wie at their eyes. "And my boyfriend Percy." I said, smiling at him. He winked at me.

"I couldn't have been standing here today without your support, our trust and your love." I said, smiling at all of them. Piper had to be dramatic and shout out, "We love you too!" Everyone chuckled as rubbed my forehead, trying not to burst out in laughter. "So I won't drag this on and get all teary eyed," I said, finishing up my speech. They chuckled some more.

"Just thank you, to everyone, and congratulations to this years graduates." I said. I go a standing ovation, that mad emy eyes well with tears of happiness. I walked off the stage and the headmaster went back to the podium.

"Thank you everyone of attending. Feel free to go and join us for tea an treats." He said. Everyone clapped for all the graduates and went to find their loved ones. Percy, my parents and all my friends' parents stood to the side. I was the last of my friends to them. I was walking tower the, as they all smiled just as Piper called me in a hug.

"That was so amazing! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be the valedictorian?" She exclaimed, smiling widely at me. I laughed and said, "Well then it wouldn't have been a surprise." They all chuckled.

My dad smiled at me, still looking teary eyed and came over. H gave me a big hug nd kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you." He said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. Helen was just about to give me a hug when my phone rang. I sighed when I saw it was my actual mom.

"Hi mom?" I asked as I answered it. Piper and my friends all gave me wary looks as they knew I had always been cross with my mom of leaving to go to Greece. But I still loved her and I really missed her. I told her that every time she called onc a month.

"Congratulations!" She said, happily over the phone. "Thank you." I said, smiling. "I'm so proud of you! Valedictorian!" She said. I smiled but then it dropped. "How did you know I was valedictorian?" I asked.

I heard her laugh and she said, "Look to your left." I let my hand move away from my ear as I did as she said. Standing a few meters away was my mom, smiling.

She came over. "Mom." I managed to say, giving her a big hug. I couldn't believe it. I had always talked to her and skyped but hadn't seen her in person since I was eight. "I decided to come surprise you." She said, smiling. I still couldn't manage to say something, but was luckily saved by my friends. "Hello Anty Athena!" Piper said, giving my mom a hug.

I laughed and she greeted everyone. Her and my dad were still good friends so it wasn't awkward. As my mom was talking to all the parents, I was pulled to the side by Percy.

He smiled down at me and kissed me. "Your speech was amazing, the ceremony was amazing," he said chuckling. I did too. " Your amazing." He said. I smiled at him and kissed him. He returned it and then we pulled away. "Hey guys, we're going to go to Starbucks to celebrate. You wanna come?" Jason asked as our group approached.

"Sure." I said, and Percy and joined them. We all said goodbye to the parents who were chatting away. My dad sent me a text just as I arrived at Starbucks saying that we were all going to have a big dinner at Pipers house tonight. I agreed and followed my friends in.

"Apparently we have a dinner at your house tonight." I said to Piper as I joined them in their booth. She nodded and we all ordered coffee nd cake. Percy couldn't stop saying how proud of me he was so I laughed. Weall enjoyed the morning treat.

_~ That Evening ~_

We were all still in our same clothes as we all had wanted to just walk around all day out of excitement. When we got to Pipers house, we all went through to the garden. It was massive. We were all oven a glass of champagne and Pipers mom tapped on her glass, calling attention.

"Congratulations to all our children. We love you all and are so proud of you." Se said. We all clinked glasses and went to the dining room for the meal. It was absolutely amazing. After the meal, my mom pulled me aside.

We went walk into the garden. We finally sat down on a bench and she smiled at me. "I know I haven't been there much as you were growing up. But now you have graduated." She said, happiness in her eyes. "I don't know how I say this but will you move to Greece?"


	13. Graduation 2

**Annabeth's POV**

"So will you move to Greece?" She asked me. "I applied you for one of the amazing archetectural university's and they accepted you, all you have to do is accept their offer." She said, still excited.

I was speechless. It was what I had always wanted. But I wasn't sure anymore. My home was in America. My friends were here, my dad was here. Percy was here.

I felt the wave of emotions churn u my stomach. "Well?" She asked. "It's an amazing offer. But what about my friends, dad, Percy?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed. "You can still keep in touch with your friends and our father. And Percy is just a high school sweetheart, I'm not sure it will last." She said.

It hit me like a ton f bricks. A high school sweetheart? He was so much more. "Give me some time to think about it." I said, looking down at my hands. "Okay." She said, then stood up. We went ack to join the party. Piper and Hazel sent me questioning looks. I just ignored them.

I joined in their conversation, Percy wrapping his arm around my waist. "Excuse me, but can I borrow Annabeth do a moment?" My dad asked interrupting our conversation. "As long as you bring her back." Piper joked. I walked off into the lounge with my dad.

We sat down on the couch. "Annabeth, I am s proud of you. You know that, right?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. "Of course." I said. "I wan you to move back to San Francisco." He said, looking me in the eyes. "There is a really great architectural university there and I have a friend I teaches one of the divisions there and he said he would keep a spot open for you.

I felt that churn in my stomach twist tighter. "Just tell me yu will think abut it." He said, holding my hands. I sighed and said, "I will." I dared not tell him about mom asking as well. We got up and I joined the others outside again. "What was that about?" Hazel asked, smiling. "Nothing." I said, feeling my heart tighten.

I kept glancing at my parents to see they were both looking at me. I started to get nervous when they both started towards me. "Annabeth?. Are you alright?" Percy asked. I turned back to him and the toys, and decided to make an excuse. "Um, I'm just feeling a bit tired and you know I'm not a very big drinker." I said, holding up my empty champagne glass.

"We can go home if you're no feeling well." Percy said, concern in his face. I gave him a smile and nodded. We said goodbye and left. He kept glancing at me as if I would vomit any second. "I'm fine, don't worry." I said, chuckling at him.

When we got home, I went straight to bed. I didn't want to sit up worrying about the offers. I just wanted one thing to think about. Percy.

_~Next Day~_

I woke up and went through to the kitchen. Percy was sitting there, reding an email on his iPad. "Morning." I said, making myself a cup of coffee as he already had some. "Morning." He said. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked. I acted as if I didn't know what he was talkin about nd finished making my coffee. I turned around and saw him sitting there, eyebrows furrowed as he waited for an answer.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised that my mom is out." I said. It was a little lie. "I haven't seen her in person since I was eight." He seemed to believe me and gave me a hug. He kissed me and smiled down at me. "You had me worried." He said. "You know you didn't even say goodnight to me?" He said. I furrowed y eyebrows.

I guess I had been so stressed I had forgotten to. I kissed him and gave him a smile. "That was for the one we missed last night." I said. He chuckled nd kissed my cheek. "That's just because I love you." He said. I felt my heart tighten as I remembered what my other had said. Only a high school sweetheart.

If I left, would he go and find a new girlfriend? He could get any girl with his good looks nd charm, why would he bother feeling heart broken if I left. "Annabeth? Are you zoning ou again?" He asked, chuckling.i snapped out of it and looked at him. "I said that its my turn to get the groceries. See you in a bit." He kissed me and gave he last smile before leaving.

I knew I would have to consult Percy one if these days, but I had to consult with myself first. I was really hoping that i would be able to make up my mind before the three month graduate break finished. And that Percy wouldn't have to find out frm someone else, from me first. Boy, was I wrong.


	14. Decisions

Percy's POV

I sat down after saying goodbye to Annabeth. It was our four month anniversary today. She had gone to visit her aunt for the day. I went onto the computer we shared and went into our emails. It had both our email accounts inboxes mixed together so hers showed up with mine.

I saw one from her dad and one from her mom. I opened them. I am not a snoopy person, opening up my girlfriends emails, but they were both subjected University. I felt my heart close up as I read them. Was this what she had been trying to hide from me? I got out my phone nd called Piper and Hazel over hopefully they would know something.

~ Six o'clock that evening~

We all looked up as we heard the front door open and close. "Percy, I'm home." Annabeth said. She walked into the lounge where we were sitting and stopped when she saw all of us.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" She asked, taking off her jacket. Her friends all stood up, leaving so that we could talk. Frank was the last one out, and closed the door. Annabeth stood there, looking at me confused. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I stood up and handed two papers to her. "That's exact what ve been asking you." I said. She looked down at the twouversity forms then backup to me. "Why didnt you tell me?" I asked. "Are you angry?" She asked, frowning and scrunching her eyebrows together.

"No." I said, relaxing my expression on my face and looking at her. "I just don't know why you didn't tell me." I said. She covered her muth, and walked over to the couch, sitting down. "This is what you didn't want to tell me." I said. She looked up at me, teary eyed.

"I was going to tell you," she said, her voice sounding likely might crack. "Why did you have to wait instead of telling me?" I asked. She sniffle nd wiped at her eyes. "Please let me just explain first." She said, controlling herself again.

I sat down next to her and waited for her to explain. "On the night after the graduation, my mom asked me to move to Greece and that there was a university that accepted me there. My dad also told me about the university in San Francisco because he wanted me to move back there." She said. I pieced it together.

She started to cry softly and I pulled her into my arms, cuddling her to my side. "I don't want to leave this." She said, her voice cracking. I felt my heart start to break a bit. "Annabeth." I said, making her look at me.

I sighed with a shaky breath. "I'm the only reason you are finding this hard to make a decision." I said, my voice shaky. "I don't want to have to be the one to blame for you not taking your dream in going to an Arts school or a special school in Greece."

She started to mumble No's into my chest as she sobbed. "If I'm going to be doing that, then maybe-" I said, feeling the tears coming down my fac and trying to dissolve awa the lump in my throat.

"Don't!" She croaked out. "Don't say it Percy." She begged. "Even if its only like that till you come back, I'm willing to let you go." I managed to say, my throat tightening and the tears pouring down my face as i felt my heart crack even further just thinking about it.

By now she was full out crying. Her body shook violently as she sobbed int my chest. I pulled her into my lap, rocking her back and forth in my arms. My body ached from the pain in my heart. It was being weighed down like a ton.

We ran out of tears half an hour later. "So don't let me hold you back. Even if you see another guy there, you can go off with him. I'm not going to hold you back." I said, feeling my heart break as I had to not be selfish.

"No, I'm not going." She said, her voice raspy from us crying. "Annabeth." I said, voice cracking. Se looked up at me. "It's not worth losing you." She demanded. "I'm going to go to NYU and we'll stay together, forgetting that my mom even tried to suggest you would only ever be a high school sweetheart." She said, saying it with anger.

"Because no school is worth losing you." She finished off. "So don't leave." She said. "I'm right here." I whispered. She cuddled back into my chest. I knew then, that would never ever feel the way I felt with Annabeth with anyone else.

"Happy anniversary." I whispered, chuckling. She chuckled into my chest. Just then her phone rang. Se answered it. "Hello?" She said, clearing her voice. "Annabeth! Have you made the decision yet?" I heard her mom ask.

"Yes, I have." She said. I could hear her mom excitedly start saying how happy she was. "And." Annabeth said, getting her moms attention back. "I'm staying here."

"What?" Her mother demanded. "Why? We could get to know each other more, we could go sight seeing together, how about-" She stopped talking. "It's the boy, isn't it!" She said, frustrated. "He told you to not go!" Se said.

"No, it was all my decision." Annabeth said. "When you realize the mistake you've made, you'll know where to go." Her mom said sternly. That was the day I became her moms enemy. But It was so worth it.


	15. University

**Annabeth's POV**

I called my dad later on and he understood. He wasn't stubborn like my mother. I joined Percy on the couch and we just lay there, looking into the city.

"You know," Percy said, lacing our fingers. "I have this beach house in Montauk." I looked up at him from where I rested my head on his chest. "When the weathers good, we can go there." he said.

I smiled up at him. "That sounds amazing." I said. He kissed my nose and we lay there. I felt a weight lift off my chest when I was with him. I weight of having worried about wasting time. How had I ever been with someone like Luke when there was Percy not too far away.

_~ 4 Months Later ~_

I smiled as I walked through the university double doors. It seemed you get friendlier people in university then high school because eighty percent of them aren't juvenile delinquents,

I walked passed one of good friends, Connor Stewart. He gave me a smile and a wave. "Hey." He said, smiling. His friends all gave me smiles and waves. "Hey, have you seen Percy?" I asked, suddenly remembering what I was oing to ask him.

"He's with some of the other younger lecturers in the coffee room." He said. "Thanks." I said, and made my way there. My scarf bouncedup and down as I walked with a spring in my step. Percy had to leave early this morning to come work here in the university but left a sweet message and a bouquet on the table for our anniversary.

I soon reached the coffee room. I knocked n the door and poked my head in. As Connor had said, there were the younger lecturers who did the same thing he did for one semester. There was an English lecturer, Abbey Smith, the social science lecturer, Matthew Schewitz, the Math lecturer, Jarryd Johnson, and the art teacher, Cindy Maree.

Percy looked up and gave me a smile. They all knew me well from frequent visits to say old morning to Percy. He stood up and gave me a hug. I kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you."

He smiled and I walked towards the door. "We're still on for dinner tonight?" He asked. I turned at the doorway and smirked. "Wouldn't expect nothing less." I said, sarcastically. H chuckled and I left.

I walked down the hall to my lecture room. Only the lecturer was there, as I always came fifteen minutes early. He looked up and smiled at me. "Ah, lovely to see you again." He said. There were only five other people doing architecture so we always enjoyed the lessons.

"I got the information." I said, putting a few papers on his desk. I Aston the edge of his desk and he came over. He read through the things and smiled. "Thanks." He said. I jumped off his desk and went over to my usual seat at the front of the class.

"So you busy this weekend?" He asked. Daniel Evenworth, lecturerat NYU. He was a great guy, not a total jerk who hit on his students. I gave him a smile. "That's so sweet of you to offer, but I have a boyfriend." I said. He looked at me confused at first and then laughed a bit. "I wasn't asking you out." He said, chuckling.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It sounded like it." I said. "I know your dating Mr Jackson." He said. "I was asking if you were busy because I am going with some architect friends to this new opening of a university in Manhattan. It's all about architecture." He said.

I leaned forward interested in what he was saying. "Apparently this place has really good equipment and the building is amazing. You interested?" He asked. I was just about to scream yes when I remembered I should ask Percy. "Let me ask Percy tonight and I will tell you tomorrow." I said. He nodded with a smile.

He gave me a glance and said, "Don't you go telling your boyfriend you thought I asked you out now." I smirked. "Why? You afraid of him?" I asked. He chuckled. "Yes, and he will think I'm cheating on my fiancée." He said. I gasped. "Congratulations!" I said. He smiled and said, "Thanks."

He continued setting up the presentation for the lesson. "Annabeth?" He asked. "Yeah." I said, looking up from my book. "Have you and Percy ever talked about getting engaged?" He asked. I felt my cheeks flush as he looked at me.

"No, why?" I asked, looking away from where he was chuckling. "No, it's just the way you look at him and he looks at you. You guys look like you've been soulmates for years." He said. I smiled down at my feet. "If I tell you something, will you go tell him?" I asked. "Not if you don't want me to." He said.

"I was-" I started to say but three of the other people from the class came in, carrying on with their conversation. One of the girls, Lily, looked up and saw me. "Annabeth!" She said, and ran over giving me a hug. I laughed and she smiled at me. "He proposed!" She said happily.

I smiled at her outstretched hand. "That's great." I said smiling at me. I saw Daniel glance up at me. He gave me a sympathetic look. I guess he knew what I was going to say. And I had wanted it ever since we had cried together a few months ago.

She told me all about how it happened right up until the lesson started. We learnt about lots of different things. Half way through the lesson, there was a knock at the closed door. In came Percy.

He gave me a smile as he walked towards Daniel. "Hey, Jarryd wanted your opinion on this." He said, showing Daniel something. As they asked together. I got nudged by Lily and heard the others talking about Percy and I.

When they were done talking, Percy turned around, gave me a wink and then walked out the class room. "Continuing." Daniel said. We finished then lesson and I saw the time was two o clock. I went and grabbed a coffee from Starbucks then went back to the library.

Honestly, I must say that there was no place to sit there. There ere even kids sitting on the floor. I sighed nd got the books I needed. I attempted to sit on the floor for five minutes but I had people asking for me to move so they could get a book behind me and nearly had my coffee knocked over four times.

I stood up and was about to go put the books back when I bumped into Cindy. "Oh, Annabeth. Hi!" She said smiling at me. "We're you going?" She asked. "There is absolutely no peace here, so I'm gonna head over to the library across the road." I said, sighing. "If you want, the young lecturers are working in our coffee room. You're welcome to join us." She said. I was about to object when she added, "Percy's there." With a smirk.

I sighed and followed her there. I was greeted by all the same people from this morning. Percy was sitting one a double couch. He looked up from papers and smiled. I joined him, laying my head in his lap as he marked his papers.

Someone knocked on the door and we all looked up. It was just Daniel. He smirked at Percy and I. I rolled my eyes and went back to my studying. "Which monument you doing for the assignment?" He asked me, going to get some coffee. "Colleseum." I said. He smiled. "It's my favorite." He said.

I chuckled and continued with my work. When I was done, I put the book down and looked up at Percy. He caught my gaze and smiled. He moved his hand from his papers and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

I smiled and closed my eyes. He smiled and finished off his work. I got up and he put his work away. The others gave us a smile. "I forgot something in my classroom, I'll be back now." He said, smiling and quickly going to get whatever. The thers all smirked at me. "Your wrapped around his finger." Abbey said, smiling.

I chuckled and collected my things. Percy had some of his stuff on the floor so I neatened it and ut it in his bag. "You guys are so sweet together." Cindy said, smiling. "So you want him to propose?" Daniel asked, sipping his coffee "yeah, but he's busy with work and I have my studies so I really don't expect him to." I said. "Plus, my mom hates him." They all chuckled.

All of them exchanged glances and gave me a smile. "You never know." Jarryd said, smiling and going back to his work. Percy returned and put a book and his sunglasses in is bag. "See you guys tomorrow." He said. H laced our fingers nd we left.

We ate at our usual pizza place, like we did for every anniversary. When we got home, I had a shower and got into bed. He ot in bed as well, but propped himself up n his elbows as he lay on his stomach. "I love you." He said, smiling down at me. I have tried so many times to explain the feeling I get when I'm with Percy.

But I learnt that there isn't one lone word that could describe him, there aren't even a thousand words to describe him. He's like a book, and only his lived ones can read it, can only feel the thrill of the adventures in his life. And I'm so happy I'm one of the people who can do that.


	16. Dealing with the mother

Percy's POV

I smiled as Annabeth left with Piper and Hazel for a girls night out. I sat in our lounge and marked some papers. I was nearly done when our phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Who is that? Is Annabeth there?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "No ma'am. It's Percy. She went out with Piper and Hazel." I said. "What are you doing in her apartment?" She asked. "It's my apartment, she moved in with me." I said.

"She what?" Her mom asked, coldy. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "I don't want you dating my daughter." She said. "I'm sorry, that's not gong to happen." I said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Excuse me, but she is my daughter-" she started to say. "And she is my girlfriend. Do you have a point?" I asked. "You say to her that you love her and manipulate her to think that but you're going to be like another guy and back her heart." Her mom said coldly.

"We're you there when she had her first heart break?" I asked her, starting to get cross with her accusations. "No." She murmured. "By neither were you." Se said, having a comeback.

"Yeah I wasn't there. But I'm the one that fixed her broken heart." I said. "In the past eighteen years of her life, you only visited her for two weeks when she turned eight. So don't you go and tell me I can't love your daughter. Technically you cant call yourself her mother if you haven't been there for her most of her life." I said.

She was speechless on the other end. "Now, ma'am, if you're going to ague with me about me stopping Annabeth from going to Greece to live with you, there is no point in it. It was her choice, I told her I would let go and she could go to you but she decided what she wanted to do and she decided on staying with her friends, her family and myself." I said.

"Goodbye." She said and hung up. I put the phone on the receiver and went to look out onto the city. I couldn't believe her mother. Annabeth is my everything, I wouldn't leave her just because of her mothers accusations.

When Annabeth came home I gave her a hug. "I love you Annabeth. Tell me you know ow much I love you." I said into her hair. She chuckled and lifted her head to kiss me. "I know you love me." She said. "I love you Percy." She said. Se brushed her lips against mine as she sad it and she went into the lounge, knowing I would follow. I chuckled and smiled as I followed.

She stood where I had been. I wrapped my arms round her waist and put my chin on top of her head. "You make me crazy." Annabeth said, making me smile. "Bu a good crazy that it hurts when you're to around." She said. I kissed her jawbone and she smiled with her eyes closed.

"Your mother called." I said, remembering earlier. She tensed a bit. "What did she say?" She asked. "She was looking for you. But I, uh, had a chat with her." I said, not knowing how I say it. "What did you say?" Se asked, turning around to face me.

"It doesn't matter, the main point is that she was accusing me of using you for my own benefits. I told her that I love you but then she said I'm going to leave you. So I said something along the lines of me having seen you more than she ever has and she's your mother." I said. Annabeth walked out of my arms.

"Annabeth." I said, watching as she paced the lounge. "I just want my mom to see that I'm not a mistake." She said, still pacing. "Why would you say that?" I asked.

She stopped pacing nd looked at me. "Why do you think she left? Why do you think she thinks high school relationships don't last?" She said. "She had a fling with my dad one nth and she ended up pregnant. I was already to developed for her to have an abortion."

She took a deep breath and continued. "So she had me and left me with my dad. She moved back to Greece." She said. "I'm the problem child, the child that she didn't even want. And I've been trying for years to get her attention and now I finally did. But now she is probably not even bother talking to me anymore just because of the person I am dating."

"Annabeth, you can't try pleasing someone that doesn't care. You have to move on. You have a family, friends!" I said. "You have me." I said, getting closer to her. She looked me in the eye."It's easy for you to say. You have both your parents and grew up a happy, wanted child." She said.

I steeped away from her as I felt a pang in my heart. "Paul isn't my real dad." I said. She furrowed her eyebrows. "When I was four, my dad went out to sea and he died in a bad storm. My mom wanted to make sure I grew up with a father so she married this guy. He turned out to be a nasty person and he used to hit my mom and I."

"Paul was my English teacher. He was the first one to notice my scars and bruises. He got Gabe taken away. My mom and him dated. Got married when I was twelve." I said. Annabeth stood there. "So no, I'm not perfect Annabeth." I said, then sighed and sat down. She sat down next to me. "I feel so bad now. I go and say something stupid and here I am thinking my mom isthe biggest problem ever." She said, taking me hand.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "It's fine, it happened a long time ago." I said, putting my arm around her and pulling her close. I stood up and pulled her up with me. I pulled my shirt off and got into my boxers and climbed under my duvet, Annabeth got changed and joined me, lying on her stomach propped up on her elbows.

She smiled down at me. I rested one hand on the small of her back and watched as she traced hearts and names and different things on my stomach. She stopped when she went over n of my scars. "What's this from?" She asked. "Gabe." I said, weakly, remembering it like it happened yesterday. "He was drunk and cut me with a knife." I said.

She looked at me, a piece of hair falling out of her bun and brushing past my side. I smiled. Se looked back down at my stomach where the jagged line was faintly darker than my other skin. She kissed it softly, as if trying to make the memory go away.

She looked up at me and smiled. I studied her face, like I always did when I had a chance. Her eyes scanning over my scar and her had ailing to stay clipped up. She moved further up my stomach and found a little scar just under one of my ribs. She looked up and I said, "Punched me and broke a rib."

She looked down again and kissed it softly. She moved further up and found all the much smaller scars on my chest. "Pushed into a glass door nd it broke." I said as she looked up. She gave me butterfly kisses all over my chest.

She moved closer so that our faces were my inches apart. She traced my lips, looking into my eyes as she did so. "Not scarred, just yearning for your lips on mine." I said. She kissed me, an open mouthed kiss. The taste of her honeymelon lips was entrancing. Our lips moved in sync. She ran her fingers through my hair, as I ran my tongue over her sweet lips.

There she went again, making me feel sixteen again. And all she was doing was kissing me and run her fingers through my hair. She pulled away and lay next to me, resting her head on my chest. I felt tingly as her warm breath it my skin. She was my paradise.


	17. Montauk

**Percy's POV**

I stood up and waited as Annabeth came off the stage. Everyone started to get up and go to the graduation tea. Annabeth had just graduated with her masters. We had now been dating six years. Six. Years.

I remembered her high school graduation. She came up to me and I smiled widely. I gave her a big hug. "I did it! I got my masters!" She said, grinning widely. I kissed her. "Yes, you did!" I said, just as excited as her.

Annabeth's buddies came up and gave her hugs. The young lecturers, as she called it, came up nd congratulated her. "We're so proud of you!" Abbey said, giving her a big hug. Annabeth was always around after her day lessons, studying while she would wait for me to finish work.

They said their goodbyes and left. I drove us back to our apartment and we got our things together. I took her bags for her and we went downstairs. I put our things in the trunk and we set off. We were going to Montauk for a week to celebrate her graduation and her twenty third birthday.

We soon got to Montauk. She was in her same dress from the graduation, a pretty navy blue with a low v back. We carried the bags across the sand to where my private beach house was.

I unlock it and let her in. When we had first come here, she had been so excited with every ankle of the house. Now she finally saw it in my perspective, our private get away. We unpacked and packed all our clothes into my drawers. She went into the bathroom to get changed.

She came out in a strapless blue bikini. She pulled a sun dress on over her bikini and waited as I got into my board shorts. We walked onto the beach, our fingers laced. It was already four fourty five in the afternoon, so the sun would be setting soon. The sky was already going a deep orange color.

Other people with beach cabins on Montauk were turning their lights on already. But they were at least spaced two kilometers from us, either side. I sat down in the sand and Annabeth sat in between my legs. She leaned into my chest. I wrapped my arms over hers and laced our fingers.

"You're so amazing." I said. I told her it a lot but for some reason, it seemed more special where we were right now. She moved her head back so I could kiss her lips lightly. We sat in peace. The people neighboring us were having a party. There was music by them, everyone was celebrating someone named Cathy's twenty first. But I didn't care, having Annabeth with me was like havin a twenty first everyday of my life.

We decided to go to bed early so we could wake up early tomorrow. I pulled her close to me and kissed her goodnight before drifting.

_~ Last full day of trip ~_

I ran out of time. I was really nervous now. Extremely nervous! At about one Annabeth went to her bed to read her book for a bit. It was two ow and she would probably ant to get up and come onto he beach for a bit.

I quickly went over to the neighboring people. There were about eight kids, four girls and four boys. They were the same who celebrated the twenty fist the other night.

"Hi sorry to bother you guys and intrude but I need your help." I said. They all gave me smiles. One of the girls jumped up. "Hi, I'm Cathy." She said, extending her hand. I shook it nd she said, "so what do you need?"

I chuckled and looked backed to where my house was. "Do you still have any fireworks left?" I asked. They all gave confused looks. "Why?" One of the guys asked. I chuckled nd found myself smiling like an idiot.

"I'm going to propose to my girlfriend at sunset." I said. The girls all gasped and clapped. The guys gave me fist bumps. "How long have you us been together?" One of the girls asked. "Six years." I said. They all cooed.

"So, uh, can you help me?" I asked. The girls all sent me wide grins and said, "We'll make it memorable." I sighed in relief. "Thanks." I said. I wiped my forehead. I reached in my pocket nd pulled out the velvet box. I smiled at it and showed them. "Jeez man, what do you do?" One of the other guys asked, smirking the diamond.

"I'm a marine biologist." I said, proudly. They all said how cool it was. "Is that your soon to be?" Cathy asked,pointing behind me. I put the box away and turned around. She was coming towards us.

She gave me a big smile and kissed my cheek. "Hey Percy." She said. She smiled at the others. "Hi, I'm Annabeth." She said. She shook all of their hands. She was wearing her hot pink bikini with a pair of short shorts pulled over her bottoms. Her hair fell down her back in princess curls.

I wrapped my arm round her waist. "Well we have to go enjoy our last day here, it was nice meeting you guys though." I said. We waved goodbye and walked off. I grabbed her round her waist and twirled her around, making her squeal.

I hid the boxin our room and joined her on the beach. We ran into the water, splashing each other. She jumped on my back and I pulled us under a wave. We stood knee deep inthe beautiful Clearwater. She went on her tippy toes to kiss me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I supported her.

It was like one of those fairy tale. Just as we were going to deepen it, a wave came and knocked us over. We laughed our heads off as we got out the water and went up the shore. I went to the I the time and saw it was five. The sun was starting to set. I took a nervous breath and put the little box in my pocket.

I joined Annabeth out on the beach. She sat in my lap and we watched the sun setting, half way down the horizon. Is is it. This is my chance.

I turned her so she was facing me while still in my lap. "Annabeth?" I asked. She looked up at me, straightin my eyes. We I looked in her eyes, I forgot exactly what I was supposed to do. She laughed at my open mouth and kissed me, cupping my cheek. As she cupped my cheek and kissed me. I got up the box.

"Marry me." I murmured against her lips. She pulled away and looked down at the open box revealing the little silver ring with the beautiful diamonds. She started to cry with a smile on her face. "Yes, yes!" Se said, her voice cracking. We both laughed and I slid the ring on her finger.

She cupped my face and kissed me. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She kept repeating. I laughed and kissed her back. We both looked up as the fist two fireworks went off. When the sun had completely set, Cathy proved me right that she would make it memorable. The set off Chinese lanterns.

Soon they all came over. They all stood their watching Annabeth's face with such joy. "You planned this with them?" She asked me, pointing at the Chinese lanterns. I chuckled and said yes. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She said, laughing with the tears going down her face. She kissed me again.

The eight people clapped and whistled. Annabeth in all her happiness pulled away and gave all of them hugs. "I have to tell dad. And Helen. Oh and the boys." She said, bouncing about. "And Piper!" She said. "And Hazle and all those crazy friends of mine she said, laughing her head off. Al of us burst out laughing.

"And my mom!" She said, quite for anther moment then absolutely having a fit of giggles. "She's going to kill you." She said, laughing into my chest. "I'm re thinking bringing out he champagne now!" I said, laughing at all the laughing she ws doing. She was still laughing.

The other eight were laughing like mad, literally rolling around on the sand. I got out the champagne and ured ten glasses, handing them to Cathy and her friends. They congratulated us once more and left.

When we went to bed, she cried tears of joy. She laughed the whole time as well. "Shut up." I said, chuckling before kissing her. She kissed me back and pulled away. We fell asleep with smiles on our faces that night.

I couldn't help thinking how amazing this day was. I made new friends, I splashed in the water with Annabeth, I had champagne, I laughed my head off, I kissed in a sun set, there were Chinese lanterns. The there was the best one of all.

_**I am engaged o Annabeth Chase.**_


	18. Telling friends and family

**Annabeth's POV**

When we got back home, Percy invited his mom and Paul over. I had gone on dinners with them a lot and we were quite close. I answered the door when they came. "Hello." I said, giving them each a hug.

I showed them through to the kitchen where Percy was making dinner. Honestly, I had a better chance at getting a hole in one then being able to cook something edible.

Percy gave his mom and Paul each a hug and returned to the stove. He finished cooking in a couple minutes nd we all ate the dinner. It was absolutely devine as always. "Annabeth, we so wanted to be there for your graduation but I really wasn't feeling well and Paul was busy teaching." Sally said, as we by cleaned up the plates and stuck them inthe dishwasher. "It's fine." I said, giving her a smile.

I told Sally to just go relax in the lounge while I made coffee. Percy brought mine and his mugs through and I brought Sally and Paul's through. Just asi was handing Sally her mug, she gasped.

I saw happiness cross her face. She took the coffee that I was holding out and took my hand in hers. I finally understood what she was starting to cy about. "Surprise?" I said, chuckling. "We were going to ell you now but that was sorta ruined." Percy said, jokingly.

Sally gave him a big hug. "My little boys all grown up now." She said, smiling at him. Paul gave me a hug. "Congratulations!" He said, happily. He went to give Percy a hug nd Sally gave me a hug. She looked at the ring. "It's so beautiful." She said, smiling through her tears.

"Welcome to the family." She said hugging me again. We had to tell her about Percy asking me on the beach in Montauk. She cried with joy and gave us death hugs.

"We wanted you two to be the first to know before we go and tell Annabeth's dad that she did accept." Percy said. "What do you mean that I did accept?" I asked. "I asked your dad if I could marry you." He said smiling. "I was afraid he was going to say no but he agreed happily." Percy said. We all aughed and talked of an hour after that.

After they left, I sat on our bed while Percy had a shower. I called my dad and he picked up right away. "Hello?" He answered. "Dad!" I said, happily. "Hello Annabeth! How are you?" He asked. I could hear him acting like he didn't know what I was calling about.

"Percy proposed and I said yes." I said, happily. "Congratulations!" He said. "Thanks dad, for agreeing to let Percy marry me." I said. "It's a pleasure." He said, joy in his voice. I looked up as Percy came through in his boxers. "I will talk to you soon. Love you!" I said. He said goodbye and hung up.

Percy came and sat in front of me, pulling me into his lap. "I don't know why it took you so damn long to ask me." I said, jokingly. He laughed. "I wanted you to finish your masters first." He said. "Thank you for waiting." He said, kissing me. "Thank you for asking." I retorted.

He buried his head in the nook in my neck as he laughed. He kissed me once again and we crawled into bed. We said good night and fell asleep.

~ The next day ~

Piper and Jason were moving in together into an apartment near us and Hazel and Frank were moving in together in an apartment a few blocks away. Hazel had studied forensics as Piper studied interior design.

I sat down and at the booth in Starbucks where we used to go five years ago. They both came and joined me. I already had a coffee. They went and ordered theirs and then joined me. "Hey." I said, happily.

I picked up my coffee with my left hand and made sure they could see the ring on my finger."Oh my gosh!" Piper squealed. Her and Hazel grabbed my hand as I chuckled. "When did he propose two days ago." I said, smiling like an idiot.

"Tell us all about it!" Hazel said, as the waiter came with their drinks. I started right from when he started getting really nervous such as the first day we arrived there. I told them about the days leading up to it.

"And so he went to go check the time and came back onto the beach. He turned me round in his lap just as the last piece of sun disappeared. He looked mein the eyes just before saying something and he sort of lost his voice." I said, chuckling.

"So I laughed at him and kissed him. He then murmured against my lips, 'Marry me'. I couldn't believe I at first and then I snapped out if it nd started to cry with joy. I said yes as I tried to get my voice back. He slid the ring onto my finger and I cupped his face in my hands. I kept repeating I love you so many times that he started laughing and kissed me." I said, remembering the day.

We looked up at saw fireworks go off. We stood up and watched it. Then Chinese lanterns where set off. It was amazing. Cathy ame over win her friends and I thanked them and they said congrats. We had champagne. I cried a lot and couldn't stop laughs as I listed all your names of who I was going to tell." I finished off. They both laughed and gave me smiles.

"I want you two to be my bridesmaids." I said. They both smiled widely and screamed yes. Piper started running me through the wedding plans and then we all left. Percy was telling his friends when I got into our apartment. "It was amazing." He said.

Him and his fourfold friends looked up. "Congrats!" The guys said. I gave them all hugs. "Piper started running me through the wedding cake plans and what colors we should use." I said, walking to the walk in kitchen. All the guys laughed. "Apparently blue and siver is really in." I said, chuckling.

I was asked by Josh if they could all see so I had to show them the ring. They all said that Percy didn't have bad choice. "So we'll leave you two lovebirds in peace to do- um ya." Robby Said, getting up. They all left and then there was just us two.

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Mrs Annabeth Jackson." I said, testing it on my tongue. "Sounds perfect." He said and kissed me. I smiled and thought about how perfect everything really was right now. And the best part.

**_Percy is going to be my husband soon._**


End file.
